


Give me one more night

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melancholy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Collisionshipping (Yuto/Yugo) || Raccolta di Flashfic Modern!AU][POV alternati]Dal testo:#1. [Yugo!centric]Yuto ti manca, ti manca da morire.Da quando vi siete lasciati è stato come vivere costantemente in apnea, senza avere la possibilità di respirare.#2. [Yuto!centric]In fin dei conti, ti sei innamorato di lui anche per questo: Yugo è sempre stato la parte positiva di te, quello sprazzo di luce che squarcia le nuvole e libera il sole.E ha una emotività fuori dal comune.#3. [Yugo!centric]Il suo respiro si infrange sulla tua pelle, le sue labbra sono morbide come le ricordavi e percepirle con le dita non ti basta più.
Relationships: Yugo & Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh), Yugo/Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Parte 1

**[Yugo!centric]**

  
Non vuoi condividere il letto con Yuto. Non di nuovo. I tuoi pensieri confusi vibrano per un attimo e si schiantano un po' troppo forte contro la scatola cranica, facendoti sussultare.  
_(Oh cielo, ci sono state altre volte in cui hai condiviso il letto con Yuto?)_  
La risposta esatta sarebbe la seguente, ma tu sei troppo ubriaco per rielaborarla in maniera lucida, quindi conoscerla non ti cambierà di certo la serata o più in generale la vita: tu e Yuto avete dormito  
_(dormito, mi raccomando. Solo e soltanto dormito)_  
insieme la settimana scorsa. Sempre a una festa e sempre seguendo le medesime dinamiche della nottata che stai ora vivendo: tu troppo ubriaco per frenare la lingua  
_(e parli e parli e parli)_  
e lui troppo stanco per starti a sentire, ma anche tanto premuroso nei tuoi confronti, come lo è sempre stato.  
Il fatto è che vi siete lasciati già da qualche mese  
_(e quando stavate insieme condividevate il letto per fare ben altro)_  
eppure non sei riuscito ad andare avanti.  
Yuto ti manca, ti manca da morire. Da quando vi siete lasciati è stato come vivere costantemente in apnea, senza avere la possibilità di respirare. Ma in questo momento sei troppo ubriaco per realizzare, per mettere insieme delle frasi di senso compiuto e anche solo reggerti in piedi. Sei un disastro ambulante e questo Yuto lo sa, lo sa fin troppo bene.  
Forse è per questo che ti sta abbracciando forte, sotto le coperte calde di un letto _non vostro_ : per impedirti di andare in giro per quella casa – non ricordi nemmeno chi ha organizzato la festa – a combinare guai.  
_(Sì, probabilmente lo fa solo per questo. Anche se sotto sotto speri che ti stia abbracciando così forte perché sente la tua mancanza)._  
Avverti un forte calore invaderti ogni muscolo del corpo e, di questo ne sei più che certo, non è a causa dell'alcol. Ti stringi un po' di più a Yuto e vorresti dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma lui ti anticipa e con due semplici parole ti mette a tacere definitivamente.  
«Dormi, Yugo». Il tono col quale le ha pronunciate è indecifrabile, ma il solo sentire la sua voce e sapere che lui c'è ti fa stare bene.  
Solo in quel momento comprendi che sei stanco – e anche molto sbronzo –, che le palpebre sono pesanti e che gli occhi sono già quasi del tutto chiusi. E ti sembra quasi di vivere un déjà-vu, perché ciò che è accaduto la settimana precedente non è tanto diverso da ciò che stai  
_(state)_  
vivendo ora: tu che combini guai e Yuto che si prende cura di te. E poi tu che te ne vai la mattina presto, quando ancora lui dorme, troppo intimorito dall'idea di avere un confronto. Mentre ti lasci sempre più andare a un sonno dal retrogusto amaro – tutto l'alcol che hai assunto ti gratta la gola e lascia un cattivo sapore sulle papille gustative –, decidi che questa volta non scapperai. Perché avete entrambi bisogno di parlare e di chiarire _una volta per tutte_. Forse c'è ancora una speranza per voi. O forse sei solo troppo ubriaco per arrenderti alla sconfitta.  
Domani si vedrà.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Yuto!centric]**

  
«Yuto... Yuto...»  
Quanto tempo è passato da quando gli hai intimato di dormire? Poco. Troppo poco tempo. Probabilmente sarà trascorso solo un quarto d'ora, un misero quarto d'ora in cui ti stavi lasciando andare al sonno poco per volta e nel quale speravi di sprofondare il più presto possibile. A quanto pare, Yugo non è stato dello stesso avviso, infatti ora ti sta chiamando insistentemente con voce sommessa.  
«Dormi, Yugo» ripeti ancora, nel vano tentativo  
 _(perché lo sai, lo sai fin troppo bene che le tue parole non avranno l'effetto sperato)_  
di convincerlo a dormire una volta per tutte.  
«Ci ho provato» borbotta lui, la voce impastata dall'alcol ridotta a un flemma quasi inudibile.  
 _(Cielo, stai provando seriamente tenerezza per tutto ciò?)_  
«Fidati, ci ho provato. Ma ho aperto gli occhi di scatto e ora non riesco più a dormire. Però prima stavo dormendo, lo giuro».  
 _(È davvero tanto ubriaco)._  
Inizia a scuotere la testa contro il tuo petto e avverti qualcosa di caldo sulla stoffa della maglietta. Si è formata una piccola chiazza sul cuore e  
 _(Yugo sta piangendo?)_  
sussulti lievemente.  
Yugo è un disastro. Su questo non ci sono dubbi. Ma anche tu non sei stato da meno, soprattutto quando la vostra relazione è entrata in crisi. Cosa hai fatto per rassicurarlo, per fargli capire che amavi  
 _(e ami)_  
solo lui? Assolutamente niente. Ti sei solo lasciato andare alla rabbia, accusandolo di colpe che non aveva. E a distanza di mesi ti ritrovi a portarlo a letto quando è completamente ubriaco per evitare che combini guai – altrimenti chi la sente Yuzu? – e a prenderti ancora cura di lui come fosse la cosa più normale al mondo  
 _(ed effettivamente è proprio così)._  
Forse continui ad agire in questo modo per poter trascorrere ancora qualche notte – seppur astratta – con lui. È sicuramente una situazione infelice. Un ginepraio dal quale vorresti uscire al più presto. _Insieme a lui._  
«Mi dispiace così tanto...» sussurra Yugo tra i singhiozzi. «Ho sbagliato tutto, la nostra relazione è finita per colpa mia. E mi manchi... mi manchi, mi manchi, mi manchi...»  
È ubriaco. Tantissimo. Ma è anche sincero. Ed è molto più sincero che sbronzo, di questo ne sei più che certo. In fin dei conti, ti sei innamorato di lui anche per questo: Yugo è sempre stato la parte positiva di te, quello sprazzo di luce che squarcia le nuvole e libera il sole. E ha una emotività fuori dal comune. Ormai è appurato che sia un disastro, lo ha dimostrato in tantissime occasioni  
 _(prima, durante e dopo la vostra relazione)_  
ma va bene così. Perché Yugo è Yugo anche per questo e hai imparato ad amarlo in ogni sua forma e in ogni sua sfumatura.  
Dopotutto siete ancora dei ragazzini: avete da poco compiuto diciotto anni ed è inutile che vi atteggiate da adulti, avete ancora tanto da imparare e questa non sarà certo l'ultima volta che sbaglierete nella vostra vita. Ma questo non significa che non possiate migliorare _insieme_.  
Lo abbracci ancora più forte, carezzandogli con garbo i capelli.  
«Mi manchi anche tu» sussurri. «Non piangere. Sistemeremo tutto».  
Poi sorridi, e una domanda ti sorge spontanea, forse perché sei conscio che tutto ripartirà proprio da lì.  
 _«Yugo, ricordi il nostro primo bacio?»_


	3. Parte 3

**[Yugo!centric]**

  
_«Yugo, ricordi il nostro primo bacio?»_  
Spalanchi gli occhi, anche se non puoi catturare alcuna immagine e improvvisamente smetti di piangere. Le tue labbra tremano e l'ossigeno fatica ad arrivare ai polmoni.  
 _(Se ricordo il nostro primo bacio? Diamine, Yuto, è una tra le cose più belle che mi è rimasta di te, di noi, di ciò che eravamo fino a qualche mese fa)._  
 _(Perché non glielo dici?)_  
«Come se fosse ieri» sussurri, senza aggiungere altro.  
«Anche io» risponde, per poi sospirare. _«È una tra le cose più belle che mi è rimasta di ciò che eravamo prima di lasciarci»._  
Non ha usato le tue stesse parole immaginarie, ma il concetto è il medesimo. _E te lo ha detto apertamente._  
Il tuo cervello viene pervaso da un guizzo di lucidità e i tuoi muscoli agiscono di conseguenza: alzi il busto e poi, con un movimento deciso – che risulta comunque traballante – ti posizioni sopra di lui, reggendoti a stento con una mano, mentre con quella libera tasti il cuscino, poi la sua guancia, poi la punta del suo naso e imprechi mentalmente.  
«Le tue labbra…»  
 _(Non le trovi e questo ti spaventa)._  
Yuto reagisce con una mossa altrettanto decisa e per nulla traballante: ti blocca il polso e per un attimo pensi che ti voglia allontanare  
 _(e ti spaventi ancora di più)_  
solo che poi inizia a guidarti con dolcezza verso le sue labbra e il tuo cuore si quieta e sussulta di gioia.  
Le tasti coi polpastrelli e ritrovi  
 _(finalmente, dopo tanto tempo)_  
quel dolce contatto che non hai mai dimenticato.  
Il suo respiro si infrange sulla tua pelle, le sue labbra sono morbide come le ricordavi e percepirle con le dita non ti basta più. Ti chini piano su di lui e lo baci, _vi baciate_ e il retrogusto amaro dell'alcool diventa solo un contorno in mezzo a tutta quella dolcezza e al desiderio che cresce sempre di più. Mentre coi movimenti del corpo e della lingua gli lasci intendere che vorresti andare oltre, con la mente ripercorri gli istanti del vostro primo bacio, seduti sulle poltrone della sala del cinema, intenti – neanche tanto – a guardare un film che avevate scelto solo per il titolo e non per altro. Ed era stato bello, era stato magico, un po' goffo e al tempo stesso romantico. Ti manca. Yuto ti manca e non vuoi perderlo una seconda volta.  
«Yugo…» sussurra, staccandosi a fatica. «Non qui… anche se vorrei. Però sai, siamo a casa di Yuzu, nella camera degli ospiti, e–»  
«Yuzu?!» esclami, non riuscendo a tenere a bada il tono di voce. Ti tappi la bocca subito dopo mentre Yuto sbuffa divertito.  
«Sei talmente ubriaco da non ricordare nemmeno chi ha organizzato la festa» ti spiega. «E insomma, immagina se la tua migliore amica dovesse vederci mentre… hai capito, ecco».  
Ti stacchi da lui e con pochi movimenti ti rimetti al suo fianco, il volto premuto contro il suo petto, gli occhi sbarrati.  
«Dormiamo» borbotti, stringendoti a lui.  
Yuto ridacchia, poi poggia una mano sul tuo capo e inizia a carezzarti i capelli.  
«Sì, meglio dormire».  
 _(Insieme. Di nuovo)._


End file.
